Molecular sieves are a commercially important class of crystalline materials. They have distinct crystal structures with ordered pore structures which are demonstrated by distinct X-ray diffraction patterns. The crystal structure defines cavities and pores which are characteristic of the different species. Molecular sieves such as zeolites have been used extensively to catalyze a number of chemical reactions in refinery and petrochemical reactions, and catalysis, adsorption, separation, and chromatography.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,192,924 and 9,193,600 disclose molecular sieve SSZ-99 and its synthesis using methylethyldiisopropylammonium cations as a structure directing agent.
According to the present disclosure, molecular sieve SSZ-99 has now been synthesized using 1,1-diethylpyrrolidinium cations as a structure directing agent.